Ezra's collection
by You Can 'Not' Win
Summary: this story just popped into my head. not really sure if its good but hey, you read, you decide. Please enjoy.


How large is Ezra's collection of Imperial helmets? Here it is.

* * *

><p>Ok guys, I'm going, I'm going, just don't mess up my stuff."<p>

Ezra left the ghost and drove to the nearby town on an imperial speeder the team had 'borrowed' on their last mission.

"No problem kid." yelled Kanan as he waved the kid off.

Zeb and Sabine waited until the whir of the speeder was gone before racing out of the ship and heading up Ezra's old pillar home to his living space. looking over the lock Zeb thought to question their behaviour.

"Should we really be going through the kid's stuff?" Sabine looked at the Lasat like he was crazy. Zeb in turn gave a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I thought so too." the lock clicked open and the door slid open to reveal two figures frantically looking around for somewhere to hide.

"Kanan? Hera? What are you two doing here?" Asked Sabine, eyeing the two, who were on opposite sides of the room.

The two straitened, hoping to retain some level of dignity in this compromising situation.

"We were… we were just packing some of Ezra's stuff for when he moves into the ship." Hera said, Kanan nodding along furiously from his position next to his closet.

Sabine grinned, instantly seeing through their poor excuse.

"Oh really, I would have thought that Ezra would pack up his own stuff." Hera, spluttered slightly, hoping to find another excuse for their presence, that is until Kanan threw his hands into the air and admitted to the truth.

"Ok, ok, you caught us, we were looking through his stuff, now are you going to join in or not?" The two other members of the crew smirked before the entire team looked through the belongings of their newest member. Hera and Kanan found some machine parts that interested them and Zeb found an empty blaster that had been disassembles and put back together with some improvements. But it was Sabine who couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Ugh, hey guy's Ezra collects trooper helmets right?" She said in exasperation. The rest looked up from their finds, Zeb actually put away the remodelled blaster for later study.

"Yeah, I think so… why?"

"Well, this is his room, why aren't any helmets around, do you think he was lying." Stamping her foot in frustration, Sabine was rewarded with the sound of hollow metal rattling. Looking down she noticed that the particular floorboard she was standing on had significantly less dust on it than any of the others. Looking closely at the grate she noticed it had no screws in it like the other grates.

"Bingo." Shifting the grate to the side she looked down into the dark area underneath the floor. The rest of the crew was also looking curiously over her shoulder at the dark space under the grate.

Lowering herself into the space, dropping to find she could fit with height to spare she peered into the darkness and pulled out a flashlight. Igniting the light she was shocked to come face to face with a helmet that was exactly like her own.

"Woah." The rest of the crew pocked their heads into the opening, seeing the helmet but also the light attached to the top of the compartment. Turning it on they saw that the entire space was lined with all sorts of different imperial trooper helmets. Sabine was looking around, noting each of them and their rarity.

"Thats a TXP-138 winter trooper helmet from Orto Plutonia. And that one's a DMI-Type 51 stormtrooper helmet. And that one there is a A-501 clone trooper helmet done in blue, only ARC troopers and the 501st legion wore those colours." Turning to the replica of her helmet she examined it more closely, trying to distinguish its exact type.

"This one." she breathed in shock. "Its a Mandalorian Death Watch rebellion helmet. Most of these were destroyed back when Death Watch was destroyed and Mandalore fell to the empire, how does Ezra have one?"

"You could always ask me, you know, instead of going through my stuff like I told you not too." The team froze, turning their heads to the open doorway to see their newest teammate standing with his arms crossed and a slightly ticked off look in his face. The crew of the 'Ghost' quickly backed away from the hole in the ground as Sabine pocked her head sheepishly from the hole.

Sabine got up from her place and held out the helmet.

"Where did you get this."

Ezra walked up to her and grabbed the helmet from her outstretched hands

"It none of your business"

Lowering himself into the compartment Ezra placed the helmet gently on the shelf. Surrounded by at least 20 other different types of imperial helmet.

"It is my business when you have a piece of armour that belonged to my people and was supposedly destroyed by the Empire."

Ezra turned back to her, anger in his eyes.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, especially after I trusted you guys not to look through my stuff after I told you not to."

He had them there, they had violated the newly formed trust between them all.

"Look, Ezra, we're sorry-"

"No, its okay, look around, just don't expect me to answer any questions. I have everything I need, lets go" With that Ezra walked out the door and made his way back to the Ghost. The rest of the crew looked around at the room, the place one of their team mates had lived in for most of his life at left one by one. Sabine and Hera were the last after Kanan and Zeb left. Hera was looking around, trying to get some more understanding of Ezra through looking at his room. Sabine was feeling guilty, not just about invading her new friend's privacy, but also because she was considering taking some of the stuff here.

Like that helmet.

Finally getting over her guilt and deciding a memoir of her culture was more important at the moment, she grabbed the Death Watch helmet off the shelf again and left with Hera, leaving the enormous collection of Imperial and other assorted helmets untouched.

The 'Ghost lifted off just an hour later leaving the collection to gather dust, waiting… to be revisited once again by their owner, years later.


End file.
